


Tossing His Heart Up for the Timelines to Catch

by FaeOfStars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOfStars/pseuds/FaeOfStars
Summary: Karkat was his entire world, the love of his life. And he wanted to prove it to him in the best way possible. However, through time shenanigans, Dave messes up the timelines and his life with Karkat. Will he be able to fix it or will Karkat be lost forever?





	1. ==> Be the coolkid.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda old, but I wanted to put something up, so here yah go. There are 26 (short) chapters written and I'll add them slowly. I don't know if I'll end up writing more than the 26, though. Hopefully I will.  
> Reading this as the entire work is recommended since the chapters are ridiculously short. I'm talking 100~500 words short. Clicking next chapter all the time will get annoying fast.

You are now the coolkid, also known as DAVE STRIDER. In a little less than a week will mark your one year anniversary with none other than KARKAT VANTAS. You can remember the day full of drama, confusion, tears, and happiness when Karkat asked you out. Well, actually, you asked him out, but then he complained that he wanted to be the one to ask, so you let him. But who asked who out didn't really matter to you, as long as you could call Karkat your own.

You examined the necklace that Karkat had given you on that day. It was still the same beautiful silver that it was when he gave it to you. It was in the shape of 69, which was Karkat's symbol, but you would never bring up what humans made of that number. It was sometimes difficult to understand troll customs, so you would assume it would be the same for Karkat to understand human customs. Not like you cared. He had pretty much given up the whole idea of quadrants just for you and you really appreciate it, so you would think it appropriate to sacrifice some of your own customs. Thankfully, Karkat really seemed to enjoy your raps, so you would never ever have to quit making them.

Speaking of this present, you wanted to give Karkat something extra special. He had given you the necklace, and in return, you had only kissed him. Even though he said it was fine, you had always thought that it wasn't really anything. But the thing is, you had exactly no idea what you wanted to get him! It had to be something amazing. Something unexpected. Something that he would never forget.

And... you couldn't think of anything. Who knew this gift giving would be so difficult? Maybe you should just message him. That should at least give you a clue at something he would like.


	2. ==> Dave: Message Karkat

**turntechGodhead (TG) began pesturing carcinoGenecist (CG)**

TG: hey karkles

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?

TG: oh wow

TG: way to greet your amazing boyfriend

TG: that hits me right in the goddamn heart

CG: OH, SHUT UP. I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT BARELY HAD ANY EFFECT ON YOU.

CG: AND I'M SORRY. IT'S JUST THAT I'M PRETTY BUSY AND DON'T WANT ANY SHITHEADS TO BOTHER ME.

TG: what are you doing

CG: IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.

TG: it kind of is

TG: cmon karkat you can tell me

CG: NO, I CAN'T TELL YOU.

TG: why not

CG: I JUST CAN'T, OKAY?

CG: IT'S... KIND OF A BIG SECRET AND I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYBODY. AND EVERYBODY INCLUDES YOU.

TG: oh okay

TG: i see how it is

TG: but thats not really the point of me messaging you

CG: SINCE WHEN DO YOUR MESSAGES EVER HAVE A POINT TO THEM?

TG: you know what nevermind

TG: its dumb

TG: ill just talk to you later when youre not busy okay

CG: SURE. WHY THE HELL NOT?

TG: okay thanks

TG: ily bye

CG: YEAH, YEAH, I KNOW. LOVE YOU TOO, ASSPAN. BYE.

TG: <3

**turntechGodhead (TG) ceased pesturing carcinoGenecist (CG)**


	3. ==> Dave: Try to Think of Something

Well, that plan failed. You just didn't know how you were going to bring up the subject without giving anything away. This had to be a surprise. Now let's see, what would Karkat want? What would he want more than anything in the world? Besides you, of course.

That's it! No, you don't know what to get him yet, but you do have an idea of how to get an idea. So many ideas, so little time. And time is what you'll need. If you can't ask Karkat what something he's always wanted, then why don't you just see what he's always wanted? Yes, what a brilliant idea! You were going to travel into Karkat's past. Now you could find out what Karkat would like. (And to be honest, you kind of wanted to see what a younger Karkat would look like. He's never shown you any pictures. Do trolls even take pictures?)

Before you time travel, why don't we check up on this boyfriend of yours that you're going to the extremes to get a present for?


	4. ==> Be Karkat.

You are now KARKAT. 

You have just finished messaging DAVE. It was sort of weird now that you think about it. You wonder what he's up to. But right now, you were busy. So busy, it was driving you crazy. Right now, you were waiting for GAMZEE, but he was taking forever and you were growing impatient. That is, if you weren't impatient to start with. What is that clown even doing?


	5. ======> Karkat: Message Gamzee

**carcinoGenecist (CG) began trolling terminallyCapricious (TC)**

CG: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?

TC: jUsT cOmInG oN mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg WaY

CG: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO!

CG: WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?

TC: jUsT cHiLlInG, I gUeSs

CG: OH, OKAY. BECAUSE JUST CHILLING IS OKAY AND I COMPLETELY AM ALRIGHT WITH THAT AND WOULD WISH TO JOIN YOU IN "JUST CHILLING".

TC: aLrIgHt, sOuNdS cOoL tO mE

CG: I WASN'T BEING SERIOUS. HOW ABOUT YOU JUST CHILL YOUR ASS OVER HERE LIKE I TOLD YOU TO BEFORE.

TC: oKaY, I tHiNk I cAn MoThErFuCkInG mAnAgE tHaT

CG: JUST HURRY UP.

CG: AND DON'T TELL DAVE ABOUT THIS. THIS IS OUR LITTLE SECRET, REMEMBER?

TC: yEaH, I gOt ThAt, bRo

CG: OKAY, GOOD.

**carcinoGenecist (CG) ceased trolling terminallyCapricious (TC)**


	6. ======> Karkat: Wait Impatiently

You begin to wait for GAMZEE. Again. It was almost like he did this on purpose! But it would have to be worth it. After all, this was all set up for DAVE. You start to think about him now. Dave Strider. The one person who could get you to laugh and smile. Sure, you hated his guts sometimes, but you wouldn't have it any other way. Who would have thought that you would fall in love with a human? And he also was madly in love with you in return. Speaking of which, your anniversary was coming up fast. And you knew exactly what you were going to do. Everything was planned out perfectly. Well, it would be if Gamzee would get his sorry ass over here! Oh wait, here he comes now.


	7. ======> Karkat: Yell at Gamzee

**KARKAT:** IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH.

 **GAMZEE:** WeLl, I'm HeRe NoW, aReN'T i?

 **KARKAT:** YEAH, BUT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AN *HOUR* AGO.

 **GAMZEE:** I gUeSs ThE tIMe JuSt FlEw Me By.

 **KARKAT:** YOU AND YOUR FUCKING EXCUSES.

 **KARKAT:** BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT. THIS WHOLE CONVERSATION IS BESIDE THE POINT. THE POINT IS, DO YOU HAVE WHAT I ASKED YOU TO GET? PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOG, TELL ME THAT YOU MANAGED TO GET IT.

 **GAMZEE:** Of CoUrSe I dId. i CaN't LeT a BrO DoWn.

 **KARKAT:** WONDERFUL. NOW JUST GIVE IT TO ME AND THEN GET ON WITH WHAT ELSE I TOLD YOU TO DO. AND THIS TIME, DON'T RELY ON YOUR FUCKING MIRACLES. THIS IS IMPORTANT AND IT HAS TO BE DONE ON TIME, WHICH YOU HAVE WASTED, SO YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO MAKE UP FOR IT.

 **GAMZEE:** SuRe ThInG, kArBrO. :0)


	8. ======> Karkat: Be Dave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so old... I started this in 2014. Reading it now, it's so... cringey. Gah. Oh well. Maybe it can still be enjoyed by people other than me.

You are now DAVE.

You are currently seeking advice from ARADIA MEGIDO. She knows more about this time aspect then you ever could. Sure, you were decent at it, but never had you ever tried to use it for your own personal benefit. Maybe she could give you a few pointers with all this time shenanigans.


	9. ==> Dave: Talk to Aradia

**turntachGodhead (TG) began pestering apocalypseArisen (AA).**

**TG:** hey

 **AA:** hell0!

 **TG:** i could use your help with these time powers

 **TG:** you know

 **TG:** time traveling specifically

 **AA:** 0kay

 **AA:** d0 y0u kn0w h0w t0 start the time travel?

 **TG:** no that was the point of talking to you

 **TG:** you do know how right

 **AA:** 0f c0urse!

 **AA:** and it sh0uld be easier t0 acc0mplish since y0ure g0d tier

 **TG:** alright cool

 **TG:** so how does this work

 **AA:** first y0u have t0 pin p0int the exact time and l0cati0n y0u wish t0 g0 t0

 **TG:** what if i dont know the exact time or location

 **AA:** then it w0nt w0rk quite right

 **AA:** theres a p0ssibility of creating a time parad0x if y0u just estimate

 **AA:** als0 if y0u affect the timeline in any way

 **AA:** all y0u sh0uld d0 is 0bserve and d0nt c0me int0 direct c0ntact with anyb0dy

 **AA:** n0t even y0ur 0wn past self

 **TG:** got it dont fuck anything up

 **AA:** yep! anything else y0u need t0 kn0w?

 **TG:** yeah

 **TG:** how do you even active the time travel

 **AA:** this may take a while t0 explain

 **TG:** alright lay it on me


	10. ==> Dave: Let's Try This Out.

   You have just ended a lengthy conversation with Aradia about how to do this time travel thing. You weren't really paying much attention. Fortunately, you got the gist of how it works. Focus, pick a time, channel the energy, blah blah blah. Don't fuck shit up. Yep. You got it. Or at least you think you do.  
  
   You start to follow Aradia's instructions. Focus. You attempt to clear your mind of everything but the time travel. Pick a time. You decide to go ten years back on this exact day. Channel the energy... okay. Let's do this.  
    
  Your body begins to feel weird, as if it is morphing. You take your hands to feel yourself, not strange or perverted at all, and know that this isn't happening. You are slightly relieved. But your body soon becomes stiff and your eyes force themselves shut. Everything is white for a split second and then pitch black. You hoped you didn't fuck shit up this soon.


	11. ==> Dave: Don't Fuck Shit Up

   It seems like you have successfully time traveled. The area around you seemed unfamiliar, so it must be right. Conveniently for you, you were already in a secluded area where you could watch from. You surveyed the area and saw a small group of young trolls. None of them looked like the trolls you knew. Until you eyed one who seemed to not have any horns at all. Upon closer inspection, you could see little nubs. Karkat. That had to be him.

   The troll seemed much like the Karkat you knew. His messy, yet perfect hair and the slight image of dark circles under his eyes. His eyebrows were stuck in the position of anger as he shouted at the nearby trolls. He was sporting the turtleneck sweater that you knew, but it was much more oversized on the young Karkat. One thing that was different was that he wore shorts that were hard to be seen under the sweater. And also, his eyes were golden yellow, without a hint of red. There was something that you were certain of; young Karkat was fucking adorable. You don't really want to admit you had snapped a quick picture of him with your phone. But you totally did.

  You couldn't help but to overhear that Karkat was asked a question. You decide to listen carefully.


	12. ==> Dave: Listen

**TROLL 1:** Okay, Karkat. Everybody else said it, so now you have to tell us what you want to be when you grow up.  
  
 **KARKAT:** I'm going to be a threshecutioner! And I'll show all you worthless sacks of lusus droppings that I'll be the best there is. I'll have statues of me with my words carved into them. I'll have jaws dropping whenever I walk by and they'll beg for my attention. And I'll only extend my favorite middle prong ending in reply.   
  
 **TROLL 2:** Are you serious?  
  
 **TROLL 1:** Yeah, Karkat. That seems like it's never going to happen.  
  
 **KARKAT:** Just you watch. You'll be one of the many who will spend their pathetic lives showering me with affection.   
  
 **TROLL 1:** You wish!  
  
 **TROLL 3:** You're not strong enough. You gotta be strong!  
  
 **TROLL 2:** Yeah! Strong! We have to make you strong.  
  
 **KARKAT:** I am perfectly capable of reaching a desirable strength on my own.   
  
 **TROLL 4:** Suuuuure you are, Karkat. You can't even catch up to me!  
  
 **KARKAT:** I could!  
  
 **TROLL 4:** Could not!  
  
 **KARKAT:** I'll prove it!  
  
 **TROLL 4:** Then you got to try and catch me.  
  
 **TROLL 3:** Catch me too!  
  
 **TROLL 1:** And me!!  
  
 **TROLL 2:** You have to get all of us.  
  
 **KARKAT:** I will!


End file.
